Talk:Nekros (Warframe)/@comment-117.20.137.29-20140112133152/@comment-24406583-20140114141142
" ^ Using Nekros's ult correctly hardly makes a good Nekros since the Copies themselves do such a terrible job at drawing aggro and killing, it almost seems like a waste of 100e that could've been better used for his other abilities. Shadows of the Dead could be improved by giving the Copies a buff (preferably health and armor) along with the scaling and allow them to raise aggression levels to themselves like Nyx's Chaos. " 1. My SOTD Has never failed to draw in all the aggro while I efficently use decrate to heal myself/other teammates. If You're the kind of Nekros player that uses SOTD, and right after, stand in the front lines of your resurrected team, Blasting whatever kind of primary/secondary you have all over on the enemy, and expect the enemy to not notice you and instead keep attacking your revived soldiers, then nigga, you must be high. The BEST way to use your SOTD, is after you've gotten the neccessary targets you wanted, Use it, stand in the back of your oh-so-diehard army, and begin spraying whatever you feel like (spray mostly on heavies). You will notice that You will barely have any aggro on you at all. Works for me, and works wonders. 2. If it's not doing a very good job killing, you probably don't have the most efficient army in your arsenal. You have to make sure you kill most heavies to supply your army with as much firepower as you can, and since they scale, you really don't need a buff (probably slightly with armor). There was this one time in survival where I stood up to level 35, and I never focused on the Light targets, only the heavies for my SOTD, and once I used it, I had summoned about 9 Napalms and 4 heavy gunners, and they completely mopped the floor with every one of my enemies that stood in my way, and not only that, they survived more to keep fighting. SOTD is not that bad, you just have to know when to use it and what kind of enemies you should kill to get the maximum effect. "On Desecrate, I only partly agree with the Ammo supply point but even that is questionable with the introduction of 10x Team Ammo Restores. The possible Health provision seems more like a clutch heal at Higher lvls similar to Oberon's and hardly anybody equips Equilibrium in favour of Corrupted Mods to maximise the effectivesness of Desecrate. It can also be difficult to consistently Desecrate bodies considering the various Elements and abilities that disintegrates bodies." 1. If you're the kind of player I am, you don't even need ammo supply, not even the x10 team ammo restore, because I'd have already come prepared with an ammo mutation (which I think almost all guns should have) so it never runs out. Enemies who are already downed already give a good box of ammo to keep me going for a while, and using dececrate on them would just be an extra bonus, if not, way more than I actually needed at the time. 2. I don't know any nekros that doesn't equip an equilibrium. . . from the people I've seen using nekros without one, its usually because they can't get their hands on an equilibrium, or that they find it too hard to max it, like redirection. in which I can totally agree upon. . . It gets tidius. . . 3. I can completely agree with you about it being difficult to consistently desecrate. . . Which is why I only do it one time, and if it fails, ON TO THE NEXT BODY! *-* "Terrify for late game as in scattering the '''12' enemy for 25 secs? The time they're in a state of panic is nice but the armor reduction of 20% is negligible, max effective range is 25, only 12 enemies affected, and can't be recasted after a short time. It doesn't exactly give the team invunerability when there's a ton of high lvl enemies around regardless of the faction you're fighting. Maximation of either duration, strength or range adversely affect each other in a way that is detrimental to the effectiveness of the ability. In other words, Terrify is far too dependent on all three values of duration, strength and range. Power efficiency is still to be considered and Equilibrium is not a very good substitute imo. You can be a good Nekros player but honestly the impact you're making on the team is questionable, especially at High lvls."'' 1. This is why I cannot stress enough, You shouldn't rely on terrify to do everything you want to do, it SHOULD be used as a good panic button, even though it's not much, it can essentialy get the job done when in desperation. 2. I shall restate one of my posts to you, and you can judge if this is an accurate assumtion of terrify or not. " Seriously though, the best way to use terrify is not by trying to run up and melee them, especially since they're running away from you, the best thing to do to get the most out of this ability is to use it when trying to revive a fallen squad member, or when you're under heavy fire, use it as a panic button. You can also use it for if you want to buff your teammates damage on the enemies units. Just use your primary/secondary to gun down fleeting enemies from now on, and if you're having problems with keeping your energy up, equip a max streamline, flow, and an equilibrium for a good time. :) " I hope my suggestion helps you menq!